dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Angelababy
Perfil thumb|250px|Angelababy *'Nombre artístico:' Angelababy *'Nombre real:' 杨颖 (楊穎) / Yang Ying (Yeung Wing) *'Nombre en inglés:' Angela Yang *'Nombre en japonés:' アンジェラベイビー / Anjera Beibī *'Apodo:' Baby *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante, Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shanghái, China *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Esposo/Actor Huang Xiao Ming e hijo *'Agencias:' **Mountain Top **Avex Group **Style International Dramas *City of Desire (TBA) *My True Friend (Zhejiang TV, 2019) *Entrepreneurial Age (Zhejiang TV, 2018) *General and I (Hunan TV, 2017) *Love Yunge from the Desert (2015) *The First Myth (2013) *Song in the Cloud *Tweet Love Story (Drama web, 2010) *Below the Lion Rock (TVB, 2006) *A World Without Enemies (2004) Películas *See You Tomorrow (2016) *One Smile is Very Alluring (2016) *Independence Day: Resurgence] (2016) *League of Gods (2016) *Kill Time (2016) *The City in Love (2015) *You Are My Sunshine (2015) *Hurry Up, Brother (2015) *Hitman: Agent 47 (2015) *The Ghouls (2015) *Mojin: The Lost Legend (2015) *The Investiture of the Gods (2015) *Tai Chi 3 (2015) *Bride Wars (2015) *Love on the Cloud (2014) *Temporary Family (2014) *Rise of the Legend (2014) *Literary Love in the Age of WeChat (2014) *The Best, Always There (2013) *Crimes of Passion (2013) *A Sentimental Story (2013) *Who Is Your Dish (2013) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *A Better Tomorrow (2013) *Together (2013) *Tai Chi Hero (2012) *Tai Chi 0 (2012) *Journey to the West (2012) *A Sentimental Story (2012) *The First Time (2012) *Black & White (2012) *A Simple Life (2012) *Love You You (2011) *The Founding of a Party (2011) *Love in Space (2011) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *All's Well Ends Well 2011 (2011) *Hot Summer Days (2010) *All's Well Ends Well (2010) *Short of Love (2009) *Trivial Matters (2007) *Under The Lion Rock Band Cream (2006) Tema para Drama y Pelicula *Today You Will Marry Me 今天你要嫁给我 OST de Bride Wars 新娘大作战 (2015) *Green Skirt 绿罗裙 OST de Love Yunge from the Desert 大汉情缘之云中歌 (2015) *Can We Smile Together 都要微笑好吗 OST de First Time 第一次 (2012) *Bottom of the Heart 海底之心 OST de Love You You 夏日乐悠悠 (2011) Programas de TV * Clash Bots 机器人争霸 (2018) MC * King of Glory 王者出击 (2017) MC * Running Man 奔跑吧兄弟 (2014-2015, China, como MC) * Chef Nic (2014) * Happy Camp (31/06/13) * Happy Camp (13/10/12) * Happy Camp (26/05/12) * Happy Camp (20/08/11) * Happy Camp (21/05/11) Anuncios *Samsonite (2014) *C`sC (2013, jelwery) *2% *Adidas *Bank of East Asia *Clarins *Colgate Toothpaste (China) *H2O+ *Harbour City *L'Oreal Paris *McDonald's (Shanghai, Hong Kong) *Meters/bonwe *Mikami Salon *Motorola *PCCW *Pizza Hut *Shiseido *Sony Ericsson Xperia X10 *SmarTone-Vodafone *Toys Я Us *Yangshengtang Natural Vitamin C 'Japón' *BEAMS *BeeTV *Chesty *Chou Chou Tresor *Evian *Laguna Moon *Lee JEGGINS *LUMINE *moussy *MURUA *Snarl extra *Vidal Sassoon Vídeos Musicales *Deng Chao - Alphabet Song 字母歌 (2015) *JJ Lin - If Only 可惜没如果 (2015) *Huang Xiao Ming - Can't Stand It 受不了 (2010) *Remioromen - Kachoufuugetsu (2010) *Remioromen - Koi no Yokan Kara (2009) *William Chan - Ten Million Youth 千万少年 (2008) Discografía 'Japón' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' Colaboraciones *m-flo TRIBUTE ~stitch the future and past~ - #7 "TRIPOD BABY" (2011) Reconocimientos *'2015 iQIYI Festival:' Asia All-around Idol *'2014 33rd Hong Kong Film Awards:' Best Attire Award *'2014 Sohu Fashion Awards:' Most Beautiful Woman *'2014 Beijing Student Film Festival:' Favorite Actress (Young Detective Dee) *'2013 9th Hua Ding Awards:' Best Media Actress *'2013 Hong Kong Society of Cinematographers Awards:' Most Charming Actress *'2013 Chinese Film Media Awards:' Favorite Actress First Time *'2012 Sina Web Festival:' Best Fashion Person *'2012 Sohu Fashion Awards.' Best Fashion Star Curiosidades *'Origen étnico:' 3/4 China, 1/4 Alemania *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, cantonés, inglés, japonés y dialecto shanghainés *Se trasladó a Hong Kong cuando tenia 13 años. *Su abuelo paterno es alemán. *Su carrera comenzó con 17 años cuando fue descubierta por Style International Inc. y entró en la industria del modelaje en ese año 2007. *Fue bailarina en los conciertos de Jay Chou entre 2007-2008 en Hong Kong. *En 2004 comenzó a salir con el cantante hongkonés William Chan, pero la relación terminó en 2009. *En 2009 firmó un contrato con la agencia japonesa Avex Group, para realizar sus actividades en Japón. * Es gran fan del grupo coreano BIGBANG en especial del líder G-DRAGON * Formará parte de la nueva agencia china Banana Culture creada por uno de los empresarios más ricos del país. * En 2009 comenzó a salir con el actor chino Huang Xiao Ming * Se casó el 8 de octubre de 2015. *Su boda costó unos $43 millones de dólares. *En Octubre de 2016 dio a conocer junto a su pareja por una publicación en Weibo que estaban esperando un hijo. *El 17 de Enero de 2017 dio a luz a su primer hijo, Xiao Haimian. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Baidu Baike *Perfil (Asia Cross) *Wikipedia china *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Angelababy1.jpg Angelababy2.png Angelababy2.jpg Angelababy3.jpg Angelababy4.jpg Angelababy5.jpg Angelababy6.jpg Angelababy7.jpg Categoría:Mountain Top Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CBailarina